1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to cable locking and sealing devices and in particular to a novel inclined ramp which has gear teeth formed thereon and a mating locking gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assignee of the present invention is the owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,307 and 4,074,916 which disclose cable locking and sealing devices. Such devices are used for sealing truck or railway car doors for example, by passing a cable through hasps and one end of the cable is attached to a body member and after the cable has been passed through the hasps, the free end is then inserted into the body member where it can be moved in a first direction into the body member but cannot be removed from the body member when these and other unauthorized persons attempt to open the seal and then reseal it.